


归处

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 是之前在lof的活动文，非常短小Scorpius第一人称视角无差无差无差第一次写这对，OOC的程度应该很高（放弃治疗
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter





	归处

你是我的归处。

我沉浸于你翠绿眼睛中的世界，

醉心于你看向我时所展现出的神采。

你符合我对朋友的一切想象——

我曾向往着Harry Potter式的冒险，

接着便遇见了你。

你是我的归处。

我喜欢你乱翘的黑发，

享受着与你并肩站立的时光。

有你的霍格沃茨令人惊喜——

我们也的确做出了点惊天动地的事情。

那确实算得上一次叛逆的经历，

远比教科书中的描绘更加跌宕起伏。

我当然害怕，Albus，

是你给了我前行的勇气。

我怀念我们之间的那些拥抱，

你尴尬时微红的耳垂。

那些独属于你的气味与温暖的触感，

你的发丝蹭过我的脸颊。

有时候我会想，

大概这就是命中注定。

校医院里药剂的味道，

与霍格沃茨旋转的楼梯。

图书馆内爆发的争吵，

还有隐形衣下的凝神屏息。

没有你的日子就像终年不散的阴雨，

而你是我的遮蔽。

交替的现实里布满了黑暗，

只留星火于灰烬中残存。

你是我仅剩的光明——

Albus，即使你不在那儿，

你的心也与我同行。

戈德里克山谷的深秋带着凉意，

圣杰罗姆教堂里昏暗的寂静。

若是四十年间只能和同一人呆在山洞里，

我听见自己的声音：

“Albus，我当然会选择你。”

我们的旅程如同其余无数的历险那样被画上了结局，

再多的语句也无法复原当时的情景。

世界又一次重归平静。

我依旧能回忆起你细微的颤抖与手心的暖意。

就算我们都成长为了全新的自己，

你始终是我不可或缺的唯一。

我不敢说自己未曾幻想过将来，

但哪怕最深入的念头也都包含了尽可能的小心翼翼。

可如今，你正倚在书房的扶手椅上，

无名指上的戒指在朦胧的灯光下熠熠生辉。

我用目光描画着你熟睡的侧脸，

墨水在羊皮纸上洇开大片的痕迹。

或许我从未留心过隐藏笑意，

这曾是只在梦中反复出现的场景。

也许在2016年的车厢里一切便早成定局，

纵使再多外物也无法将我们分离。

你是我最亲密的朋友和爱人，

是我心灵上的寄托与港湾。

我永恒的归处。

**Albus，我爱你。**


End file.
